1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal and corresponding method of providing key frames of a video selected from a plurality of videos and that are displayed on the mobile terminal so as to identify an overall story of the video and allow a user to start watching the video at a selected key frame.
2. Description of the Related Art
Mobile terminals now provide many additional functions besides the basic call service function. For example, users can now send and receive text and voice messages, watch videos, sporting events and other broadcast programs, perform scheduling tasks, access the Internet, etc.
For example, mobile terminals now allow the user to connect not only to a mobile communication network, but also various communication/broadcast networks including a portable Internet network, an integrated wire/wireless internet network, a mobile broadcasting network, etc, so that a user can download and reproduce various audio/video multimedia contents using their mobile terminal.
However, it is difficult for users to get an overall feeling of whether or not they want to download or watch a particular video, because generally only the name of the video is given to the user. In addition, because the display size of the mobile terminal is limited, the titles of the available downloads are sometimes abbreviated, making it more difficult to get an overall feeling for what the movie or download is about.